pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
This Will Help Me in the Battle Field
| episodenumber = 1/14 (101) | firstbroadcast = March 8, 2017 | previous = (previous season) | next = }} is the season premiere of . Story Day 1 Traveling on two boats in the waters of Thailand, 20 new castaways are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. They have already been separated into two tribes: Kalasin and Phayao. Once the boats were docked at a beach, the groups convened in front of the host who welcomed them. Each group from the boats stand on their respective mats. Everyone looking around at each other. After meeting all the contestants, the game opens with a Reward Challenge. Willa and Novak go head to head against Bree and Espen; in which, Bree and Espen pull out the first point for Phayao. Allan and Jelia pull out a win for Kalasin as they win against Rico and Serene. The third round is won by Ken and Freya for Kalasin against Alessia and Foley for Phayao. With Kalasin 1 point away from winning, Nasir and Tati pull out a much needed win against Daughtry and Kaiti. The tribes are tied 2-2, and the final round decides the winner. Eleos and Malany reign victorious for Phayao as they win against Darion and Helen. Phayao win the first reward challenge of the season, so they leave the challenge site with a fire-making kit. Kalasin lost the challenge, and leave the challenge with nothing. Before leaving the challenge, Phayao is left with an important decision. They must decide as a tribe which member from the Kalasin tribe that they want to send to Exile Island. Whoever they send to Exile Island will rejoin their tribe at the next immunity challenge. Phayao ultimately decides on sending Daughtry to Exile Island. Daughtry is now faced with an important decision as well. He must choose someone from Phayao tribe to join him on Exile Island. Daughtry chooses Espen to join him on Exile Island. They both head off to the beach where a boat awaits for them. . The person who goes to Exile Island usually goes alone, but for this season we have two people heading off to Exile Island. I'm not sure what to expect. I expected to be with my tribe, getting to know them and using our reward that we just won to our advantage. Now, I'm off to a very shaky start in the game thanks to Daughtry.|Espen Robles|Espen|S8 Small Espen.png}} The boat speeds up to Exile Island. Daughtry and Espen get off the boat, and head up to the white flag on the island. Once they reach the flag, they notice two urns on top of a small table. There is a sign that reads, "You both must choose one of the two urns. One of the urns contains nothing inside while the other urn contains a potentially game-changing twist." They both look at the urns before finally choosing their own urn. Espen opens Urn 1 which contains nothing inside. Daughtry opens Urn 2 which contains a note that must be read in private. Daughtry opens the note which reads, "You must now make a decision on how you would like to receive an advantage. You have the easy route that locates to a Hidden Immunity Idol, and you have a dangerous route that will put your game on the line for a bigger advantage." Daughtry debates between the two options before finally choosing the easy route. Daughtry unties the string from the original note to reveal a small map of his camp with a large circle around an area of the camp. On the Kalasin tribe, the castaways reach their tribe flag, and immediately start to introduce themselves to each other. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Challenges Reward='Challenge:' Battle Dig The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win Reward: Fire-Making Kit Winner: |-|Immunity (Day 3)='Challenge:' Losing Face Five members of each tribe must assemble a wheelbarrow, then navigate it through a course. Once through the course, each tribe must then unite a series of knots to release a set of sandbags. They must then take sandbags and place them in a trough. Once all of their sandbags are in the trough, the other five members must take apart the wheelbarrow and assemble it to create a slingshot. Using their sandbags, tribes will then need to knock down five targets. The first tribe to knock down all five targets wins. Winner: |-|Reward/Immunity (Day 5)='Challenge:' Smash and Grab For this challenge, five from each tribe had to cross planks in the water and then swim from a pontoon to a bigger platform. From there they had to break tiles to get keys. The remaining four then had to unlock a crate with sand bags in them. They had to throw the bags at blocks. The first tribe to have knocked all the blocks off a big platform, which raises their tribe flag, wins. Reward: Fishing kit with a raft waiting at the winning tribe's camp Winner: Tribal Council Day 3 Day 6 First Vote= |-|Revote= Still in the Running Trivia *This is the first season premiere to have two tribal councils. Episode Title * The title was said by Daughtry Haynes about using his Hidden Immunity Idol to work his way through the game. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Thailand Category:Thailand Episodes Category:Season Premieres